


Before You Go To War

by thedezgyrl



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anime, Drama, Love, M/M, Manga, Poetry, Sad, Yaoi, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy thinks about Germany while Germany has gone to battle. It's super short and written kind of like a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Go To War

Italy sat on top of a lush green hill and stared off at the curving valleys falling into the bright horizon. It wasn't long ago that he had sat here with Germany. Germany who had wrapped a strong arm about him. Germany who had watched sunrises and sunsets with him. Germany who he had annoyed and who sometimes scared him. Germany who he loved. Germany who he missed. But Germany was gone. Gone to war.

A bird flitted from a tree and swooped low before it's flight heightened again and another bird followed it into the air. It wasn't fair. They had each other, but Germany wasn't there.

A tear that Italy had been holding in, slid down his cheek, and made wet a spot on his knee. Italy pulled his legs closer to his chest and let out a sigh. He felt beyond a doubt - pathetic.

Italy had pleaded. He had begged. He had wailed. But Germany - Germany had shaken him off. Germany had grabbed him by the shoulders and told him 'to be strong'. Yet what was that look hidden behind his blue eyes? Was he afraid he wouldn't come back? Was he afraid he would die?

"Before you go to war!" Italy had exclaimed, hands outstretched when Germany had let loose his shoulders. "Before you go to war Germany. Kiss me. Kiss me another time."

There was a moment of hesitancy and Italy thought he would cry. He thought that he wouldn't get his wish, that all together he would be denied. Just as he closed his eyes and prepared for Germany to walk away.

Ever so softly there was a brush of lip. Italy could hear Germany sigh. Slowly their mouths embraced and just as soon Italy was only left with a taste.

As the sun set and the horizon turned to red. Italy pushed back all his fears. All his nightmares. All his dread.

When he thought he might break. Thinking of Germany gone to war. Italy pressed two fingers to his lips and thought of that kiss once more.


End file.
